


Crescendo

by Voido



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: In the midst of a painful night is the first time they both find a way to admit how they feel.At least in some way.





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> One of the relatively many short fics I wrote for this ship, like...a year ago?  
> I might upload more of them, because there's just not even close to enough fics about these two!

The clock's ticking was so obnoxiously loud tonight that it was a miracle it didn't echo through the whole apartment. Was it always this noisy, or just increasingly annoying with a foul mood?

Sighing, Riku decided he didn't care. The day had been way too long and he was tired – yet unable to sleep, because the person right next to him had just sobbed themselves to sleep about fifteen minutes ago. It was unsettling, and it hurt. And the worst part was – it was his fault.

Subconsciously, he started drawing the smallest circles on Roxas's back, momentarily having forgotten that he had been screamed at to – quote – _leave him alone._

If anyone asked, none of them would even be able to explain just  _why_ they had been fighting. The reason, okay, that was definable, but why they had let it come so far to actually fight it out for what had felt like hours? It was dumb. Like every single fight they ever had, and even though Riku always tried to make himself believe they could do better, both of them, at the end of the day he found himself wondering if he could actually blame Roxas for any of it.

What had it been this time, again? Hell, he didn't even remember the original catalyst, only that it had soon shifted to a fight about Sora, his best friend.

Did they ever not fight about Sora? Even though he was probably the nicest person on the whole planet, the fact that he was and would always be the number one person in Riku's life – he could admit that, really, anything else would be cowardly – had led to so many unnecessary arguments that one had to wonder why they, lying here now, even if the mood was abominable, were even still keeping up with each other.

Then again, the reason was right there. Most of the time, they understood each other without words. Neither of them was necessarily big on lots of people, and they rather kept to themselves. Crowded places and going out in general were about the worst things everyday life could offer them, and other people tended to get on their nerves very fast as well – with a few exceptions, but still.

Being here, peaceful and looking at the person he  _knew_ he loved in a unique way that he shared with no one else –  _no_ one – was really all that Riku thought he could want, but then, being responsible for said person feeling  horrible  and crying themselves to sleep was so terribly tainted that he wanted to just pull Roxas into the most comforting hug and pretend no one else existed.

It really was love, huh?

They never spilled it out, it had been like a silent agreement to  not get sappy with each other, because it was unbearable to watch in others already. Still, right now nothing else felt more right to Riku, and he found himself subliminally switch from drawing circles to tracing down every single letter of the one truth none of them had felt able to spill out.

_I love you._

It was a little pathetic, and he felt like a coward for not being able to toss his pride aside and just say it out loud; deal with the fact that he might get turned down for it because Roxas was still – and, really, rightfully so – mad and devastated because of what was going on between them. That he was never really the number one like he deserved to be, like he tried to be, and ached to be.

Riku sighed silently, deciding that blaming himself now instead of doing something about it didn't help anyone either, not himself, definitely not Roxas, and not their rotting relationship that Riku felt he should do so much more to save.

But then, when he turned around to finally try and find some sleep, listening to the loud ticking of the clock, eyes hooked onto the beautiful painting of a twilit horizon, relumined by the moonlight, he noticed the sheets moving, felt shaking hands softly embracing him, drawing closer, and heard the tenderest whisper right against his back, reminding him of everything that mattered.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
